This description relates to power control for a storage device, such as an optical disk drive.
Recently, with the development of computers and multimedia devices, the amount of information processing and processing speeds are increasing. Accordingly, auxiliary storage and replaying devices, such as optical disk devices, are being developed that are economical, have a relatively large capacity, and which provide high-speed access.
An optical disk device (ODD) is a device for storage and/or replaying of an optical disk, such as a CD, DVD or other optical media. With the wide distribution of optical disks, the ODD is more commonly serving as a second or complementary system for a primary computer system to which the ODD may be connected.
In order to enhance the portability of a computer system such as a notebook computer, it is often important to decrease the size and weight of the computer system, such as by reducing the size of the battery, the optical disk device, and/or other peripheral devices or internal components.
Accordingly, the computer system often manages power by switching a peripheral device to a power-saving mode or a sleep mode to reduce system power demands and to ultimately reduce the size of the required battery for the system, such as a battery for a notebook computer.